


Rogi

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Wesołych świąt – powiedział przez śmiech.</p><p>– W rzeczy samej – odpowiedział Mycroft i uniósł swoją szklankę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogi

Święta na 221B Baker Street zawsze zaliczały się do nadzwyczajnych. John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg, pani Hudson oraz Molly ze swoim najnowszym chłopakiem siedzieli w świątecznie przystrojonym salonie, popijając najróżniejszego rodzaju alkoholowe trunki, śmiejąc się i żartując. Choć głównie to Molly żartowała i to Molly śmiała się ze swoich żartów. Nie było się co okłamywać; jedynie podpita pani Hudson dobrze się bawiła. Sherlock zapewnił wszystkim przepiękny podkład muzyczny, który wygrywał na swoich skrzypcach, a John opowiadał kolejną historię o tajemniczym kliencie, który komunikował się z nimi alfabetem morsa.

Mycroft i Greg co rusz wymieniali znaczące spojrzenia.

– Wiecie co – zagadnęła pani Hudson, bez pardonu przerywając fascynującą opowieść Johna, po czym zachichotała. – Czegoś mi tutaj brakuje.

– Każdy z nas doszedł do tego samego wniosku w momencie, w którym przestąpił przez próg. Założę się, że wiem czego… – urwał Sherlock i odwrócił się do nich przodem.

– Chociaż na jeden dzień w roku odpuść sobie swoje wywody – mruknął John, popijając brandy przyniesione przez Mycrofta i Grega. – Chociaż na jeden dzień.

– Chciałbym być osobą, która tak potrafi, John.

– Mogę zasymulować pilny telefon, dzięki któremu wydostaniemy się z tej jamy grzechu – Mycroft szepnął Gregowi do ucha, nachylając się w jego stronę.

Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nie dramatyzuj, zawsze mogło być gorzej – odpowiedział równie cicho.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego proponuję ucieczkę właśnie teraz.

Greg nie odpowiedział, jedynie lekko szturchnął Brytyjski Rząd ramieniem, oferując mu swój najczulszy uśmiech. Mycroft przewrócił oczami.

– Och, chyba wiem, gdzie je położyłam – dokończyła pani Hudson i wstała z fotela, a następnie wyszła z pokoju nieco chwiejnym krokiem.

Drewno palące się w kominku strzelało radośnie, nadając salonowi swoistej, magicznej atmosfery. Kolędy sączące się z głośnika wypełniły pomieszczenie pełne tak różnych osobowości, ale Greg podejrzewał, że każdy, choć przez ułamek sekundy, czuł się tutaj szczęśliwy. Nawet Molly, która zerkała ukradkiem na Sherlocka.

Pani Hudson wróciła po dwóch minutach, dzierżąc w dłoni opaskę z rogami renifera. Brwi Grega powędrowały do góry.

Mycroft natomiast nie zwrócił uwagi na przybycie właścicielki mieszkania, będąc zbyt zajętym pisaniem jakiegoś maila, którego zawartość aktualnie nie interesowała Grega. Brytyjski rząd nie miał chwili wytchnienia, nawet w święta. Kobieta po cichu zakradła się za plecy Mycrofta i bez zawahania założyła rogi na jego łysiejącą głowę, co skutecznie oderwało go od wykonywanej czynności. Delikatnie dotknął obiektu zdobiącego jego głowę, po czym spojrzał na Grega z kamienną twarzą.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Molly i jej randka wpatrywali się z niedowierzaniem i sporym podziwem dla pani Hudson za jej odwagę, John zrobił dziwną minę, a Sherlock… Sherlock nie byłby Sherlockiem, gdyby nie wyciągnął telefonu i nie zrobił zdjęcia swojego brata w tej komicznej odsłonie.

Greg zagryzł usta, by powstrzymać śmiech, lecz mu się to nie udało, co poskutkowało wydawaniem z siebie mało atrakcyjnych dźwięków przez bite dziesięć sekund. Mycroft zmrużył oczy. Greg uniósł szklaneczkę z brandy.

– Wesołych świąt – powiedział przez śmiech.

– W rzeczy samej – odpowiedział Mycroft i uniósł swoją szklankę.

 


End file.
